Una pelea de aquellas
by Sky TwiCullen
Summary: Suéltame, Isabella —Chilló como la perra que es—. No ves que me estás lastimando —Oh y eso que no sabe lo que le espera—. Vamos, perra, suéltame.


**Disclamer: Los personajes son de SM, pero como verán los he rentado **

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD. Gracias**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Summary: **Suéltame, Isabella —Chilló como la perra que es—. No ves que me estás lastimando —Oh y eso que no sabe lo que le espera—. Vamos, perra, suéltame.

**Este OS es dedicado para mi querida Valentina V. te quiero mucho; espero y te guste:3**

* * *

**_Una pelea de aquellas_**

**_._**

Estaba sentada en mi pupitre junto a mi _queridísima amiga_ Tanya, quien no sabía que la estaba mirando. Ella realmente es una perra hipócrita, se cree la gran cosa por tener dinero; aunque, claro, lo que no sabe es que yo tengo más que ella. Sí, así es, me llamo Isabella Swan y soy la heredera de S&J Corporation, la gran empresa que se dedica a dar préstamos, inversiones, etc.

Tanya era mi amiga, claro, pero no todo en la vida es rosita, ese color bonito, ella es una perra en toda la palabra, una Barbie de segunda. ¡Qué digo de segunda, es una Barbie de quinta! De esas que están todas plasticudas y bueno yo, yo soy yo: cabello caoba, un poco más abajo de los hombros, cuerpo que pone de cabeza a los hombres, algo así como Rosalie Hale, mi mejor amiga junto con Alice Brandon.

Estaba cómodamente haciendo unos dibujitos cuando de repente la perra… digo, Tanya, estaba hablando mal de mí, _que raro_. Esto ya me tenía harta, por lo que decidí en este mismo momento poner en su lugar a Tanya_—Cógeme—Rápido _Denali, quien bien merecido que se lo tiene.

—Disculpa, Tanya. ¿No tienes pantalones para decirme las malditas cosas en la cara? —Dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te crees para hablarme así, perra?

—Perra. ¿Perra, yo? ¿Qué tienes en la maldita cabeza? Ah, ya sé, tienes mierda. ¿Eres una perra rápida, verdad? Por eso estás así de estresada —suspiré dramáticamente y observé mis uñas con desinterés.

—Mira, Swan, no me vengas con eso porque sabemos que de las dos tú eres más perra que yo.

—A ver, Denali, eso significa que si yo soy una perra tú vendrías siendo… ¿La puta?

— ¿Eres estúpida o qué, Swan?

—Denali, pon tu cabeza en orden. Decídete, ¿Perra o estúpida? —De fondo escuché las risas para nada disimuladas de mis compañeros. Tanya tenía la cara roja de furia.

—Mira, Isabella, sé que eres una estúpida retrasada. ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales o qué? A las damas como yo no se les tiene que hablar de esa manera.

—Vamos a ver, Taira…

— ¡Tanya! Perra, me llamo Tanya.

—Ho, sí, cómo sea, da igual, dejémonos de babosadas y dime qué es lo que te tiene tan ardida ¿Sí? Porque en verdad que tus estupideces de que soy una mala amiga, que no te hablo y chingadera y media ya me tienen hasta el tope.

—Pues, Swan, comencemos. En primera: me robaste a mi novio —Tanya-Puta-Denali estaba enumerando con los dedos como si fuera una estúpida retrasada—. En segunda, si estos dos deditos que ves aquí, fue por ignorarme, por si no te habías dado cuenta a mí nadie me ignora y más una mosca muerta como tú —Para este momento estaba que no paraba de la risa.

—Denali, Edward es mío, y si te ignoro es porque eres una retrasada mental sin un poco de escrúpulos —Sentí como la perra, digo Tanya, se acercaba a mí, me di cuenta demasiado tarde pues Tanya ya tenía su asquerosa mano cerca de mi cara. No alcancé a detenerla, solo sentí el impacto de su mano—acaricia pollas contra mi mejilla.

Oh, esto no se iba a quedar así; antes de que se diera cuenta, ya la tenía agarrada de los pelos de la nuca. Oh, sí, Denali, cuídate de esta perra.

—Denali. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

—Suéltame, Isabella —Chilló como la perra que es—. No ves que me estás lastimando —Oh y eso que no sabe lo que le espera—. Vamos, perra, suéltame.

— ¿Sabes, Denali? Soy una perra, pero a esta perra no se le pegan las garrapatas.

Sin que se diera cuenta le di una cachetada. Ouch, eso hasta a mí me dolió. ¡Juro que no fue intencional que saliera tan fuerte! No, la verdad si fue intencional.

—Swan, suéltame —Empezó a dar ladridos como si estuviera en plena faena, al parecer le gustaba que le jalaran el cabello. Iugh. No quiero saber eso, mucha información para mi pobre mente, no quiero saber lo que hace esta estúpida.

— ¿Sabes, Denali? ¿Por qué no te compras un bosque y te pierdes? Si quieres te presto dinero, digo si es que te hace falta…

—Swan, sabes que tengo más que tú, así que suéltame si no quieres una demanda. Créeme que aunque me sueltes te mandaré a un abogado.

Ay, Tanya, no sabe ya ni de lo que habla, creo que esto de tenerla cerca de mi estómago con un puñado de su "hermoso" cabello oxigenado ya le estaba acabando con todas neuronas… esperen, esperen, esperen. ¿Acaso, Denali, tiene neuronas, quiero decir, alguna vez las tuvo?

—Denali, no seas ardida, acéptalo, me tienes envidia porque Edward me prefirió a mí antes que a ti. Sí, como lo oyes, prefirió a su mejor amiga, digo novia, antes que a una zorra maloliente.

—Swan, si no me sueltas juro que te haré quedar tan mal que…. —Por Dios, me perdí del aburrimiento que sentía, así que me puse a pensar qué fue lo que nos llevó a todo esto, haber recapitulemos:

1-. Le quité a Edward.

2-. Jacob me prefirió a mí en cuanto llegué a la escuela.

¡Ya sé qué fue lo que la enfureció tanto y tan de repente!

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos sentadas en la mesa del casino en la escuela, como siempre nos acomodábamos, y de la nada llegó Puta Denali y empezó a despotricar de mí como si no la estuviera escuchando. Maldita perra._

—_Y a que no saben qué fue lo que dijo: "Hay no me toques, vete a la mierda". Sí, eso dijo _—_Decía la chupa pitos._

—_Hey, Denali, aquí estoy. ¿Me puedes decir cómo y por qué debería de haber dicho eso?_

—_ ¿Bella, desde cuándo estas ahí? _—p_arecía nerviosa_—. _Este… pues… uhm… no creo que lo debamos hablar aquí, Bella, será mejor que lo hablemos en privado _—_Yo solo asentí y la seguí al salón de lengua._

—_Bueno, ya que estamos aquí. ¿Ahora, me puedes explicar por qué demonios estás hablando porquerías de mí?_

—_Isabella. ¿Te tengo que recordar lo qué me hiciste? _

_Sonreí irónicamente_—. _¿Qué putas te hice, Tanya?_

—_Tú muy bien sabes que me hiciste, Bells. Tú sabes que me quitaste a mi mejor amigo, tú sabes que él me prefería a mí e hiciste que él me dejara de hablar. No sé qué putas le habrás dicho de mí, la cosa es que esto no se iba a quedar así, así que te declaro la guerra, queridísima amiga._

_Fin flash back_

—… y te demandaré por maltrato y diré que me traumaste psicológicamente —Estaba gritando y retorciéndose a la altura de mi cintura. ¿Cuánto me perdí?

— ¿Taira, me demandarás por maltrato animal? —Se escucharon a lo lejos las risas más contagiosas del mundo entero, ni yo me pude contener. De un momento a otro se zafó de mi agarre y ahora ella me tenía agarrada del pelo. ¡QUÉ PUTAS ESTÁ HACIENDO! —Tanga Delano, o me sueltas u olvídate de que te deje un maldito pelo en la cabeza, eres tan despreciable.

Tuve que morderle el brazo para que me soltara, de ahí se armó otra vez una linda, pero desastrosa, lucha de adultas maduras. Tenía a Tazorra en el piso, yo encima de ella, y ella me tenía agarrada del pelo. Comencé a darle cachetadas, en estos momento es cuando agradezco que los maestros tengan juntas inesperadas, lo que no me gusta es que nos obliguen a venir con uniforme, y además… De repente se me prendió el foco, ¡EL MALDITO UNIFORME! Volteé hacia abajo para encontrarme que mi falda la tenía un poco más arriba de medio muslo y Tazorra lo tenía por encima de la cintura.

—Mierda, Denali, que asco, no quiero contacto de tu coño con mi coño. Qué asco, esas pantaletas de abuela de conejitos han de estar sufriendo de un serio caso de traumatismo —La muy perra me dio una cachetada y nos volteó quedando ella encima de mí y mi falda por MUY encima de mi cintura.

—Vamos, Swan, te excita, admítelo. ¿Qué demonios traes puesto? Eso parece un maldito bóxer.

—Cojenia, será porque son malditos bóxer para mujeres, pero, oh, como lo siento, tú solo usas calzones de mi abuela por eso creo que no lo sabías —Nos di la vuelta y le di una muy merecida cachetada, y cuando estaba por darle la siguiente me vi interrumpida por mi Dios griego personal.

— Isabella Swan, qué diablos le estás diciendo a Puta Denali? —Mi hermoso Dios Griego bajado del olimpo con todo y sus secuaces habían llegado.

Vale, esto daba un poco de vergüenza, no quería saber desde cuando han estado mirando y qué pudieron haber mirado. Sentí unas manos en mi cintura y unas malditas corrientes que me atravesaron por todo el cuerpo hasta quedarse en mi corazón

_Vaya, vaya, Swan, ahora eres una cursi de mierda._

Cállate, estúpida conciencia, llegas en el momento menos indicado, y si tuviera a este Dios del sexo enfrente de ti harías lo mismo que yo. Espera, eres mi maldita conciencia deberías sentir lo que siento.

_Vaya, Swan, hasta que diste con el blanco. _Dejé de escuchar a mi conciencia y me concentré en la realidad.

— ¡Bebé! Hola, sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —Dije irónicamente.

—Lo siento. Hola, amor. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Por cierto. ¿Qué le haces a la señorita respetable de Tanya o mejor dicho Tanga? —Maldita sea, me había temido esto. ¡Si escucharon esa parte entonces también estuvieron presentes en la muestra de bragas! Me volteé a verlo y tenía una maldita sonrisa burlona.

—Uhm, pff. ¿Qué no ves? Le estaba dando algo de su propia medicina —Me volteé hacia Tanga, que ya se encontraba de pie con sus amigas de tetas falsas hablando y tratando de poner maquillaje en las zonas rojas de su cara. Upsy, creo que le di varias—. Tanya, espero y no te vuelvas a meter conmigo y con Jake, sabes bien cómo podría terminar esto, ya que después de aquello que pasó no te puede ver ni en pintura, si me vuelves a tocar declárate más odiada y muerta —Me di media vuelta y le sonreí inocentemente a Eddie y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando se le pusieron los ojos negros de furia. ¿Pero qué carajo? Yo amo sus esmeraldas, no entendí al principio el porque me dio la vuelta, pero cuando miré por sobre su hombro, por cierto se me dificultó, pues él medía 1.90 y yo 1.70, y eso que traía tacones, y vi a la despreciable Delano con una mano en alto detenida por la fuerte y sexy mano de Edward.

—Atrévete a tocarle un solo pelo más y declárate muerta, Tanya. No eres nadie, eres una mosca muerta plástica con los pechos más falsos que he visto en mi vida, aléjate de ella si no quieres que te demande por acoso a mí, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de las veces que te escondes entre los arbustos de mi casa — Finalizó con una sonrisa burlona y una voz que hasta a mí me dio miedo. Tazorra solo se fue con la cabeza en alto y una cara toda roja.

—Gracias, Edward. Te quiero ¿lo sabes, no?

—Claro que lo sé, nena.

.

.

.

En la noche estábamos en mi casa, como veníamos haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo todos los viernes, tomando y jugando verdad o reto.

—A ver, yo empiezo —Dije—. Edward, ¿verdad o reto? —Pregunté. Nosotros hacíamos el verdad o reto de otra manera, sin la típica botella, nosotros preguntábamos a quien quisiéramos y si se elegía verdad, se hacía la pregunta, pero si se quería saber los detalles se tenía que tomar un shot, si se elegía reto y no se quería hacer se tomaban dos shots.

—Uhm, reto —dijo después de unos 2 minutos de espera.

—Te reto a cantar cualquier canción de Rio Roma, en tan solo bóxer —Se escuchó la ronda de risas de parte de mis amigos y a Edward bufar.

—Está bien, pero, bebé, recuerda que hay una cosa que se llama Karma y me toca a elegir a mí.

—Oh, nene, y yo te recuerdo que no se puede elegir a la persona que te eligió de regreso —Empecé a reír y Edward se empezó a desnudar. Fue mala idea haberle hecho hacer ese reto, ya lo había visto innumerables veces en bóxer, pero nunca lo había visto en boxers negros, y una mierda, se veía malditamente sexy. La canción empezó a sonar y Edward a cantar.

_Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada  
Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma  
Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo... hu hu hu hu_

_Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración_

Mierda, me estaba mirando intensamente, creo que no era la única que se dio cuenta de eso.

_Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor_

_Por eso yo te amo_  
_Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo_  
_Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón_  
_Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado_  
_Aquí tengo tanto amor_

Mis ojos estaban aguosos, nunca en mi maldita vida me había dedicado una canción y jamás creí que Edward, el muy machote y playboy, me dedicaría tan hermosa canción. Porque, aunque no lo haya dicho con palabras, su mirada me lo decía todo.

_Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos  
Porque haces cada día extraordinario  
Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios  
Tu piel es mi espacio... hu hu hu hu_

_Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel_  
_Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien_  
_Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí_  
_Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,_  
_mi emoción y mi inspiración_

Vi las caras de mis amigas y estaban embobadas viendo a mi Eddie y al igual que yo tenían los ojos aguosos, por Dios, cantaba hermoso.

_Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor_

El muy menso vio que teníamos lo ojos con lágrimas y empezó a hacer un show bailando ridículamente, finalmente no aguantamos y rompimos en risas silenciosas y él siguió cantando.

_Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor_

_Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco_  
_Porque si te tengo, tengo todo_  
_En ti tengo todo… por eso te amo (1)_

—Bueno, hice mi reto, ahora elijo a Emmett —Dijo, después de haber limpiado con sus manos unas traicioneras lágrimas que se habían escapado y darme un beso—. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Rose fuera tu novia?

—Créeme, Eddie, tuve que hacer un montón de cosas, pero la principal fue haberme humillado como un cabrón —terminó diciendo.

— ¿Qué hiciste que te humillaste? —preguntó inocentemente Edward.

—Uh-oh, Eddie, si quieres saber detalles, ya sabes, un shot más —Dije yo.

—Nah, mejor me quedo así, al fin y al cabo, algún día me lo dirá.

—Bueno, yo elijo a mi queridísimo amigo del alma, Jasperín. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Uhm, reto —Dijo muy seguro de sí.

—Te reto a que bailes "Peter la Anguila"(2)… a comando.

—Ni de putas, Emmett —musitó Jazz muy rojo.

—Está bien, está bien báilala solo con bóxer —Jasper se empezó a sacar los pantalones y verlo bailar Peter la anguila fue lo más chistoso que había visto en mi vida.

—Ya, ya, está bien, dejen de burlarse de mí. Elijo a Rose —Dijo Jazzy un poco sonrojado y acomodándose de nuevo la ropa—. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Uhm, Este... pues… Verdad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que aquella vez hizo que tu cabello se pusiera de un color morado? —Wow, Rose va a morir de la vergüenza, nadie sabe lo qué paso más que yo y ella.

— ¿En serio, Jasper, enserio? —Jazz solo asintió con la cabeza y Rose empezó a relatar su graciosa historia—. Estábamos Bella y yo, aburridas, así que decidimos ir por papel de china a la papelería, queríamos hacer algo bonito para nuestros novios, con nuestras manos —en ese tiempo, hace 1 año, mi novio era Ethan, un joven muy guapo, debo decir, pero me aburrió y terminé con él. Ahora somos solo amigos—, así que tomé un pedazo de papel y empecé a hacer mi arte y Belli la suya, de un momento a otro quise saber lo qué ocurriría si me ponía un pedazo del papel morado en el cabello y lo mojaba, lo que yo no sabía es que lo decoloraba, fue horrible tuve que llenar mi pelo de vinagre porque el maldito colorante del papel no se me quitaba y como mi cabello es rubio era un poco más difícil —Para ese momento todos estábamos en el piso muertos de la risa, mis costados dolían—. Bien, bien, bien —Dijo después de habernos calmado—. Elijo a Alice. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Uhm —lo pensó unos segundos—, reto.

—Te reto a que me digas tu nombre completo.

—Mary Alice Brandon —Dijo muy segura. Uh-Oh ese no era su nombre completo.

—Alice dije nombre COMPLETO —Rose remarcó la palabra "completo".

—Argh ¿En serio, Rose? Perra —Rose se estaba aguantando la risa, al igual que yo—. Mary Alice Juanita Antonieta de la Pancha Brandon. Creo que mi madre estaba drogada cuando me dio a luz y cuando me bautizaron, aun no puedo creer que me haya llamado así —Rose y yo estábamos que nos moríamos de la risa y Jasper, Emmett y Edward estaban como en shock. Cuando salieron de su letargo suministrativo de información empezaron a reírse; Emmett estaba ya llorado de la risa, Jasper estaba doblado en posición fetal tomándose el estómago y Edward me estaba aplastando de la risa que tenía el muy cabrón. Allie como que se enojó y empezó a golpear a Jazz por reírse, pateó a Emmett en el estómago y lo sofocó y a Edward me lo quitó de encima y se le subió a los muslos. Uh-oh, pobre, Edward—. Mira, Edward, si quieres tener hijos algún día con Bellita, respetas tu vida y me quieres como la buena amiga que soy, será mejor que te calles y trates de calmar a los imbéciles de tus amigos, porque si no… —Hora de intervenir.

—Alice, calmada, deja a mi Edward y a Edwarcito, que por cierto no tiene nada de chiquito, en paz, por favor —Dije eso y la bajé de encima de él y mejor me puse yo en su lugar. El pequeño Eddie reaccionó mucho más rápido, porque lo sentí entre mis muslos, así que yo decidí jugar un poco con él; fui bajando poco a poco hasta que lo besé y aplasté un poquito mucho, a Edinini y Edward Verga-Dura-Cullen gruñó como un poseso.

— ¡Hey! Consíganse un cuarto par de depravados, exhibicionistas, calenturientos —Sí, esa fue la voz estruendosa de Emmett, sentí que Eduardcito bajó muy rápido y nop, eso no me gustó, así que moví tan solo un poco mis caderas en su contra y ¡Magía! Edicito estaba de regreso y como la mala que soy me bajé de él y seguimos jugando hasta que nos aburrimos como a eso de las 11 de la noche. Prendimos la música y empezamos a bailar, pero bueno, como yo soy yo me dieron ganas de un shot así que fui al mini bar y ahí me encontré con Rose y como quería un poco de acción en la noche y Edward después de cantar me dijo que el karma es una perra y estaría castigada sin sexo esta noche y la siguiente gracias a mi hermosa demostración de amor a su "cosa mutante" de abajo de su estómago, bajando por su caminito feliz dentro de sus pantalones atrapado por sus bóxer, así que se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

—Hey, Rose. ¿Quieres ayudarme un poco? —Dije inocentemente.

—Uhm, suenas un poco misteriosa, pero dime de qué va y lo pienso.

—Bueno, como verás, Eddie… —Fui interrumpida.

— ¿Sabes, Bella? Deberías de dejar de decirle Eddie, suena un poco gay, pero sigue, te escucho.

—Bueno, como te decía, Edward me dijo que estaría castigada sin sexo 2 malditos días y no creo resistir. Así que, ¿me ayudarías a hacer lo que hicimos en la casa de Emmett hace 2 años cuando él se te lanzó encima como un maldito sátiro porque no resistió vernos? Quiero calarlo un poco y además tú conseguirás sexo salvaje ¿Qué dices? —No pude evitar reírme y Rose me siguió.

—Belli, eso no se pregunta, tráeme ese maldito shot, la sal y el limón, corre rápido.

Fui directamente por lo que me pidió Rose y regresé con ella; empezamos nuestro show llamando la atención de los demás cuando "sin querer" solté un quejido cuando "me golpeé y no me di cuenta" que se voltearon, yo seguí con mi show caminando hacia Rose sin "darme cuenta de que me observaban" Emmett y Edward, Jasper y Alice estaban en su burbuja y no escucharon mi leve quejido.

—Rose, hay que empezar, ya están observándonos —Susurré tan solo para que ella me escuchara.

—Sí, Bella, nos están mirando, ya podemos empezar.

Roso tomó un poco de sal en su palma y me la pasó e hice lo mismo, después Rose lamió mi cuello y depositó la sal en él y yo también lo hice en ella, a lo lejos se escucharon unos gemidos y ella y yo nos aguantamos la risa. En seguida me pasó un pedazo de limón y lo puse en mis labios con la cáscara por dentro.

—A las 3 me lo voy a tomar y cuando termine lo haces tú ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Rose en susurros, yo solo asentí y me preparé para lo que se avecinaba. Rose empezó a lamer la sal de mi cuello, la muy maldita estaba chupando, de seguro eso me dejaría un chupetón, pero bueno, eso es lo que se tiene que hacer por un poco de acción. Después de dejar mi cuello limpio de sal se tomó de un sopetón el tequila y se acercó a mi boca rosándola un poco cuando le quitaba el jugo al limón, pero no, ahí no acabó la cosa, fue mi turno y Rose me había dejado un poco caliente así que me vengaría; después de poner el limón en la boca de Rose empecé a limpiar su cuello y dejé una linda marca rojita, tardé más de lo necesario limpiándolo y escuché cerca de mi oído un gemido de parte de Rose, no pude evitar sonreír, tomé el shot y me lo bebí rápidamente. Argh, me raspó un poco la garganta, así que rápidamente empecé a chupar el limón y sin querer a Rose se le cayó el limón de la boca y nuestros labios se encontraron. Rose sería buena para todo, pero con el alcohol no y ya llevaba unos 3 Shots cuando jugamos y este eran 4 y como que se le subió, ya que empezó a besar mis labios, al principio estaba como en shock pero después se lo correspondí, no es que fuera bisexual, pero, vamos, esto acabaría con ellos y además se sentía bien. Todo pensamiento desapareció cuando creí que Rose acabaría con el beso y así lo hizo.

—Wow, Rose, sí que te luciste —Susurré.

—Bella, nos están viendo con la boca abierta y veo cierto problema con sus pantalones. ¿Quieres terminar de torturarlos? Por cierto, me pusiste un poco caliente —Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su cara y yo solo asentí y lo que pasó después me volvió a dejar en shock.

Rose me volvió a besar yo le correspondí después de unos segundos y hábilmente Rose metió su lengua en mi boca. Oh, Dios mío, Rose sí que estaba loca, pero como me estaba divirtiendo se lo correspondí, después de unos cuantos segundos nos separamos, nos dimos una mirada y nos fuimos a la sala ignorando hábilmente a los 2 mirones que estaban en el lumbral en shock con un pequeño problema en sus pantalones y los ojos abiertos como platos. Nos encontramos con Alice y le preguntamos que si quería provocar a Jasper, a lo que ella asintió divertida y nos fuimos a cambiar la música por algo más movido.

Empezó a sonar Dirty de Christina Aguilera y las chicas y yo empezamos a movernos unas en contra de las otras, pero de un momento a otro Rosalie se puso delante de mí y Alice atrás, yo sé lo que venía así que puse mis manos en las caderas de Alice y Rose puso sus manos en las mías al igual que Alice, nos empezamos a mover y yo puse mi cabeza en el cuello de Allie y ella se pegó más a mí. De un momento a otro unas manos que conocía perfectamente me tomaron de la cintura y me voltearon hacia él, volteé a ver a las chicas y solo vi cómo se iban a las habitaciones que había de huéspedes en mi casa. Reí mentalmente, pobre de mí y de Rose cómo nos va a ir.

Edward chocó sus labios con los míos rudamente, yo, como siempre hacía, enredé mis manos en su cabello. Después de unos segundos el beso se volvió más rudo y no resistí más, me acerqué más a Edward y choqué mis caderas con las de él. Oh, el pequeño Eddie estaba bien pero bien despierto. Edward soltó un gemido fuerte y se empezó a restregar contra mí, a ese paso yo ya estaba más que caliente.

—Bella, por Dios, casi me da un infarto al verte a ti y a Rose en esa situación. Mierda, y ese beso me puso tan caliente que casi me corro en ese momento.

—Pero qué podemos hacer, Edward —Susurré sensualmente en su oído—. Estoy castigada. ¿Recuerdas eso del Karma es una perra?, pues ahora lo estoy creyendo más que nunca —Dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir como con mis palabras Edward se colocaba más duro, si es que era posible, y yo más caliente al sentirlo.

—Bella, estás totalmente descastigada. ¿Nos podemos ir a tu habitación? Creo que tendré un caso de bolas azules, además mi pobre pene está lastimándose con el maldito cierre del pantalón y créeme que no es cómodo —No pude evitar reír al ver su cara estrangulada y en apuros. No dije nada tan solo subí a mi habitación moviendo más de la cuenta mis caderas.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto empecé a desvestirme y escuché como la puerta era cerrada con pestillo y como alguien tragaba en seco, reí mentalmente y me volteé haciendo que Edward mirara mis pechos. Esto era divertido.

— ¿Qué esperas, Edward? Parece como si nunca hubieras visto mis pechos —Rápidamente se acercó y me besó. Wow, sí que estaba necesitado, su dura erección estaba más que dura, se sentía como si fuera diamante. No resistí más y junto con mi mano llegué a la hebilla de su cinturón y con manos temblorosas de deseo se lo quité. No supe ni cómo, pero se lo quité. Baje rápidamente el cierre acariciando "accidentalmente" su erección y esa acción ocasionó que Edward soltara un gruñido, como me encantaba ese sonido.

Edward bajó su cabeza y lamió el valle de mis pechos, para luego meterse uno directamente a la boca.

—Oh, Dios, Edward —Medio gemí-hablé. Me estaba volviendo loca con sus caricias en mi pecho, pero como quisiera que sus manos estuvieran en otro lugar; como si fuera por arte de magia, metió su mano entre mis piernas y acarició lentamente mi botón de nervios. Dios, eso se sentía más que bien. Para mi gusto empecé a sentir el muy conocido fuego en mi parte baja—. —Ed-Edward me vo-voy a co-correr —Jadeé en su oído, sé que eso lo mataba.

—Vamos, nena, vente para mí —Gruñó cerca de mi oído ocasionando mi orgasmo. Como lo amaba. Sentía mis piernas como si fueran gelatina, no me podía mantener de pie, pero Edward como todo caballero… ¿Acaso acabo de decir caballero? Dios, sí que esto me dejó un mal en el cerebro. Él es más cabrón que yo y créanme que eso es difícil… pero volviendo a lo que tengo enfrente de mí, Edward me llevó a la cama y me sentó en ella—. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con un toque de preocupación.

— ¿Qué si estoy bien, dices? Por Dios, Edward, eres estúpido, créeme. Pero quiero devolverte el favor y yo sé que tú quieres que te lo devuelva —Dije yo con una voz totalmente ronca.

—No, nena, no es necesario, créeme, estoy bien —Pobrecito, el pobre tenía una erección del tamaño del Everest.

—Uhm. ¿Seguro? Una parte de tu anatomía me está diciendo lo contrario.

Antes de que me pudiera contestar ya tenía su miembro entre mis manos y lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, escuchaba como gemía mi nombre.

—Be-Bella, no pa-pares, p-por favor —Gemía. Como me estaba divirtiendo con esto, pero yo quiero algo más, así que lo tiró en la cama y me puse a horcajadas encima de sus muslos y bajé mi cabeza, di una gran lamida desde la cabeza hasta la base, como si de una paleta se tratase; metí su cabeza en mi boca y empecé a chuparla. Dios como amo su sabor. Metí toda su longitud hasta el fondo y así empecé un vaivén, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Llegó un punto en el que sentí como se tensó y sentí un líquido caliente por mi garganta, Dios, amaba esto. Limpié toda su longitud sin dejar ni un solo rastro de semen.

—Bebé, crees que podrías cogerme hasta que te quedes sin semen —Dije en su oído sensualmente, él solo gimió en respuesta y sentí a su general saludar.

—Bella, juro que me vas a matar, sabes que me encanta que hables sucio.

Así me tomó de la cintura y se metió dentro de mí, paró un poco para poder acostumbrarme a su enormidad, moví mis caderas dándole a entender que ya estaba lista, así empezamos un nuevo vaivén, pero después de un rato todo se volvió más duro y rudo.

—Más, E-Edward, más —dije entre gemidos. Y juro por Dios que lo sentía hasta por los dedos, hubo un punto en el cual ya no resistí y mi orgasmo llegó, provocando el de Edward. Se levantó de encima de mí y se acurrucó a un lado tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a su pecho.

—Dios, Bella, me vuelves loco, nena.

—Lo sé, y eso no es todo lo que tengo, bebé —Así empezamos de nuevo hasta altas horas de la mañana.

* * *

(1): Cancion de Rio Roma "Por eso te amo"; dejo el link por si la quieren escuchar o no lo han echo:

www. Youtube watch? v=9jirj0OjI-M (Quiten los espacios)

(2): Ya saben ese baile todo gracioso; les dejo el link para las que no lo hayan visto y quieran darse una idea:

www. Youtube watch? v=t4PTtXIQ3vs (Quiten los espacios)

Gracias a las que leyeron, acepto sugerencias.


End file.
